Flight
by lili44
Summary: told from Saffiyah Djaq's POV, this fic explores the everyday stresses of university for the gang with a more sinister and angsty back story. A fic that tells the timeless tale of love, loss and letting go. Permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 1 - Departure

~o~O~o~

_Crowds of people were bustling around with their luggage; the air was cool and sterile and smelt like….well clean. A young girl of nine of a petite build and dark smooth skin stood in looking through the thick glass window at the plane she was about to board._

"Saffiyah" she felt a soft, warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her parents and her bother Djaq.  
"It's almost time to go Saffiyah" said her father calmly.  
"I'm going to miss you all so much" Saffiyah croaked.  
"We love you, Saffiyah, we always will".  
"Yes Mother"  
Her father squatted down so that he was at eye level and said gently "Don't give your Uncle any worries – study hard and make the most of the time Allah has given you" his eyes flickering hopelessly towards at her twin brother Djaq as he spoke the last few words.  
"Yes father" she nodded – storing the words away in her memory knowing they would be the last she heard from his mouth for a very long time.  
"Djaq?" she turned to him, not quite knowing what to say.  
He nodded and then hugged her tightly, "I love you sister" he whispered quietly into her hair, she felt a few wet tears from his check touching hers.

As she boarded the plane she took one last look at them knowing it would never be the same. She saw them standing there, her fathers arm around her mothers shoulder, her mothers hand on Djaq's shoulder. Djaq looking pale and sickly, her father looking sombre and her mother crying silent tears.

She cried the whole way on the plane to England. Partly for fear of entering the unknown future ahead of her and partly for sorrow for the family she was leaving behind.  
~~~

Crowds of people were bustling around with their luggage – The air was warm and thick and smelt like smog. A young girl the age of 19 of a petite build and dark smooth skin stood on the platform looking at the train she was about to board.

The memories of her departure from her parents and her brother Djaq were rushing through her memory. It had been 10 years since she'd seen them. She'd finished her schooling in England while living with her Uncle and was heading off to College in Nottingham to study for her Doctorate in medical science.

"Saffiyah" she felt a soft, warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face her Uncle.  
"It's almost time to go Saffiyah" he said calmly.  
"I'm going to miss you….and your cooking" she said  
"I'll miss you too, but not your cooking"  
The both chuckled  
"Make the most of this my dear – you're a very lucky girl and its what your parents would have wanted".  
A lone tear travelled done her cheek and down her neck.  
He kissed her on the head as the whistle sounded and she climbed aboard the train. She waved to him sad to be leaving him but happy and nervous about the unknown future awaiting her.

~o~O~o~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 2 - Slim and Sweet or Blonde and Bouncing

~o~O~o~

She stepped out of the taxi and fumbled through her things, looking for her purse so she could pay the driver. With her arms full she spotted her wallet in her large green bag, but as she reached in for it she lost control of all her possessions, standing there watching hopelessly as they tumbled to the ground.

Two boys walking past her stopped. A tall and thin one bent down to pick up stuff while a shorter blonde one stood back and grinned at her as his friend helped her.  
"You oright?" the blonde one asked her. And she felt herself blush as his eyes looked her up and down.

"Yes, thanks" she said accepting her things from his tall friend who smiled kindly and a little shyly.

She smiled at them appreciatively and turned back to pay the taxi driver. As they walked away she saw the blonde one chatting animatedly and his taller darker haired friend nodding slowly and listening. They were both rather handsome she thought, especially the… NO Saffiyah! That's not what you're here for! You're here to study and make your parents proud...and besides....

She gathered her things and walked off towards the compass with determination and conviction. Only pausing ever so slightly to watch the tall, thin frame and the shorter, bobbing, blonde head enter the building.

After climbing two flights of stairs with all her luggage she finally reached her dorm. Fumbling through her things as she bent in front of her door she jumped up shocked when the door opened in front of her. She looked up and in the doorway saw a curvaceous, medium height, dark haired women.

"Oh" exclaimed the women

Saffiyah looked up at her smiling slightly "I guess we're.."  
"Roomies" smiled the other girl observing Saffiyah's bags. "Marian" she said confidently and held out her hand.

"Saffiyah"

"You don't look like you're from around here" said Marian, observing Saffiyah's darker, golden skin.

"Tactfully put" Saffiyah replied. "I'm Indonesian, from Acre. But I've lived in England for the last 10 years". Saffiyah was checking Marian's intelligence, she sounded smart, but Saffiyah wanted to be sure.

"Ah yes" replied Marian, "you're obviously from Acre, but that would make you an Arab, not an Indonesian." Marian smiled lightly in a way that told Saffiyah that she knew what Saffiyah was trying to do; she knew she was being tested.

Saffiyah just smiled back a little apologetically but really happy that she had a room mate really worth getting to know.

"Well" said Marian "I was about to head out, but how about we dump your stuff on your bed and I show you around - It's my second year here so I DO know where SOME things are! Marian said a mock haughtier.

Both girls laughed lightly at the Marian's references to Saffiyah's test.

"That would be great" said Saffiyah. The two girls lugged Saffiyah's luggage inside and headed off, chatting happily down the corridor and descending down the stairs.

~o~O~o~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 3 - I Don't Know What You're Talking About

~o~O~o~

"That's the science labs, where you will be most of the time. And this is the gym" said Marian nodding in the direction of a large building where some boys in singlets and bike shorts were walking out from. A medium height boy with sandy blonde hair was surrounded by other boys and was chattering loudly. As he walked pass he winked at Marian.

She returned his attention with a condescending look but after he had passed Saffiyah noticed a slight blush in her new friend's cheeks.

"Who is he?" Saffiyah asked.

"Oh him…I mean who?"

"Don't patronise me, you know…HIM" she said nodding in the direction of the Sandy haired boy.

"Okay, okay…his names Robin; his in the same year at…STOP looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" Saffiyah said in mock innocence.

"Ha, Ha Saffiyah….its not like that okay. We're just….well friends that don't get on very well all the time".

"Oh yea yea, I noticed the spark between you two."

"What spark? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"He ruffles you. I gotta meet him! Anyone who ruffles you MUST be worth meeting!"  
The both looked at each other and giggled.

"Well you'll meet him tonight"

"Tonight? What's tonight?"

"Well me and a few of my mates….yes Robin included, meet up at Barney's on the first night back of College every year. It's tradition."

"Tradition? This is only your second year here, how can you have a tradition?"

Marian shrugged "Well if you don't wanna meet him you don't have to come"

"Fine, fine yea I'll come"

A voice yelled out in their direction - "Hey Maz, hey wait up, hey"

"Hi Allan and for the 100th time, my name is Marian, NOT Maz, Mazza, Mazzdog, Mazzels or any other name that isn't Marian"

"okay, chill Marian, oh hey there" he said noticing Saffiyah

"Allan, this is Saffiyah, she's my new room mate, Saffiyah this is Allan"

Saffiyah smiled at him

"Hey Saffiyah, I think we've met before, this morning right?"

"Don't remind me" she laughed.  
"So you guys coming to Barney's tonight?"

"Yup" said Marion "It should be good"

"We'll I'll see you there. I gotta go find Will now, he's only been here a couple of hours and he's already absorbed with stuff in the art room"

"Right well catchya later Allan" said Marian

"See you tonight ladies" he said roguishly and added a wink for Saffiyah

"SAFFIYAH! You didn't tell me you'd met anyone else"

"Well I hadn't, we didn't talk. I just dropped my bags this morning and he picked them up, well technically his friend picked them up while he stood there."

"His friend? Will?"

"I don't know? Like I said, we didn't talk"

"He's sweet on you"

"Who?"

"Oh you know – Allan"

"No he isn't he was just being friendly"

"yea, yea…we'll see how everything plays out tonight at Barney's"

They both smiled a secret smile as they walked back to the room to unpack.

~o~O~o~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 4 - Barney's

~o~O~o~

S/M dorm room…

"The darker one was better – pink really isn't your colour" said Saffiyah as she joined Marian by the mirror.

"Thanks Saffiyah, I don't think I've had a friend be so honest with me before"

"haha sorry"

"no, I like that you're honest with me"

"good, now will jeans be fine?"

"yep should be, and let me just but a little eyeliner on and we'll be ready"

"So who's gonna be there tonight then"

"well besides you, me and Allan…Robin will be there and his best mate Much and Allan's best mate Will, will probably be there too."

"And you guys are all in your second year?"

"yup, except Will I think, he's in his first year too. Actually, I think he's even younger than you, 17 or something, he skipped a couple years of school I reckon. I'm not sure, maybe you should ask him about it? Or you could ask his friend…" Marian added winking.

"for the last time Marian, he was just being friendly"

"We'll see. You be careful Saffiyah"

~o~O~o~

Will and Allan's room

"What took you so long? We're meant ta meet at Barney's in ten" said Allan enthusiastically.

"talking to the art teacher, lost track of time, sorry."

"You aren't even taking art"

"Will just shrugged and changed his shirt "Barney's?"

"Yea the old gang from Nottingham meet up there every year on the first night back….its tradition."

"Tradition? This is only your second year here, how can you have a tradition?"

Allan shrugged, "Well if ya don't wanna come, you don't have ta. Means there will be more ladies for me. Marian is bringing her new room mate tanight, ya know the one who dropped her books this morning…and I gotta say…DAMN! Her names Sophie or Sapphire or something."

"Her bags" Will replied as he searched through his bags for his wallet.

"eh?"

"she dropped her bags, not her books"

"yea mate, whatever, point is we've met"

"Will didn't reply as he placed his phone and his wallet in his pocket and did up his shoes."

"You show less interest in women than…well…a I dunno…." Allan paused and thought for a second. "Your not….you know… living on bent street?"

"WHAT GAY? NO!"

"Oh well…I mean how was I spose ta know, I've known ya for all these years and you've never once talked about a women in a romantic way. If you were as passionate bout women as ya are about ya art and ya architecture we'd have gotten you laid by now!"

"lets go Allan" said Will ignoring his best friends provocation

"yea, yea coming"

~o~O~o~

Barney's

"Oi over here Marian" a called out a confident voice

"Oh, hey Robin"

"Ahhh she's talking to me now I see, I thought she might be snobbing me again, like this morning" he said loudly to the room in general

"I wasn't snobbing you. My thoughts were otherwise occupied" Marian retorted

"Who on? Better not be that…"

"Robin" she said interrupting him "this is Saffiyah, she's my new roomie"

"Hey there Saffiyah, I'm Robin and the fella on his way back from the loo is Much"

"Hello" Saffiyah said.

"Oh hey there" said Much "is Allan here yet Robin? Can we order, I'm starving."

"HEY guys!!!" Allan walked in and announcing his presence.

"Hey Allan" said Robin "oh and, my gosh is that you Will Scarlett?"

Will nodded

"but aren't you meant to be in like year 12 of school this year"

"Year 11 actually" replied Allan for his friend, "Yep Will's a smart one, or maybe just a talented one. Well whatever, he skipped 2 years of school and he's here on his first year of College" Allan boasted proudly as Will flushed.

"okay, okay Allan, he's brilliant we get it….NOW LETS ORDER" said Much.

The rest of the night went off well. Much ate too much, Allan drank too much, Robin flirted too much, and Will said too little.

At about 11:30 the group decided to taxi back. Robin and Marian….despite Saffiyah's smirk climbed into the same taxi looking pretty cosy together. Much complaining of a tummy ache hopped in after them leaving Will, Allan and Saffiyah to wait for another Taxi.

"Thaaaat, waazzz a pretay orrright night" Allan hick upped before falling forward onto his best friends shoulders and passing out.

A taxi, swang around the corner and Saffiyah stepped out to hail it.

As they moved towards the taxi driver stuck his head out the window and said "nup, im not taking him, he looks like he's about to vomit and i'm not in the mood to clean that up"

"Its alright you go" Will said to Saffiyah.

"What? And leave you here by yourself to walk him back? I think not."

Before Will could object Saffiyah slammed the door of the taxi shut and said "fine, your loss" to the taxi driver.

"Saffiyah, you should have just gone, I can handle him" said Will quietly

"Too late now" she replied happily "and besides, how am I ever going to make friends with people if I take taxi's home by myself?"

"Shall we then?" said Will as he nodded in the direction of the college campus.

"Yes, lets go" Saffiyah said smiling up at him

~o~O~o~


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 5 - A Prayer Time Reverie

~o~O~o~

"Saff what took you so long?" said Marian rushing to the door "I was about to call you when I realised that I didn't have your number."

"Sorry Marian, you can grab my number if you want, its here in my phone"

"Thanks, I'll forward to Robin and Much and well I'll just forward to everyone in the gang. But seriously, what took you so long?"

"We didn't taxi we walked"

"You walked, here in the dark with Allan?" Marian asked shocked!

"Yes and Will"

"Hmm you really need to watch yourself Saff, I wouldn't trust a fully conscious Allan, let alone a drunk Allan around a pretty girl such as yourself."

"Its fine Marian, I can look after myself. Besides, he's not as attractive when he's drunk."

They both laughed as they climbed into bed.

Rolling over to face the wall Saffiyah silently prayed her nightly prayers to Allah. But during them, her mind began to wander…. Was Marian serious; did Allan really like her in that way? He's a nice guy, funny and attractive but she wasn't sure if he was her type. And besides, she had much more important things to worry about…like her study. Boys were just a distraction. Still it was nice to feel attractive. Allan was a nice enough guy – when he was sober. In fact everybody she had met tonight was nice. Much was a little annoying and always stating the obvious but his heart was obviously in the right place. And although she hadn't spoken much to Robin, as he was absorbed in Marian most of the night, he seemed intelligent and genuine. And what about Will, who was supposed to so smart and talented? She hadn't noticed anything special about him; he seemed like a normal guy although he was a lot quieter and younger than the rest of 'the gang'. Maybe she was judging to early, there could be a lot more to him, if only somebody would care to find out. Maybe she should worry about herself, before she began thinking of others…

Her thoughts faded as she drifted off to sleep.

~o~O~o~


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chaper 6 - Lost

~o~O~o~

'603, 603, 603' she was repeating to herself as she looked at her map of the college campus attempting to find her biology class. Finally finding the room she stepped inside and took her a seat with the rest of the class who were organising their books.  
"Good morning students" said a middle age man with whitish hair and shockingly blue eyes that gave him a slightly eccentric look.

"My name is Professor Snuffelufigus" there was a low murmur of laughter…'surely he must be joking' Saffiyah thought wide eyed.

"But you can call me Professor S. Now to business; I expect that you all have a basic understanding of Charles Darwin's theory of….."

The lesson went on and Saffiyah found that she was well ahead of the majority of the class thanks to a few well timed summer courses and her quick mind. She happily left the room tucking her notes in her bag and looking for the cafeteria where Marian had promised to meet her with the rest of the gang.

10 minutes later she stopped again to check her campus map. She was standing inside a long corridor with dozens of other corridors snaking off and she had no idea where she was let alone where the cafeteria was.

She followed the corridor down to the end entered the final room, slowly moving inside she looked around and saw dozens of paintings, drawings and other art pieces hanging on the wall. Looking around in wonder she felt awed by the beauty of the art around her. She had always wished she could draw or paint, but while she could appreciate artistic beauty her scientific mind could not really understand it, let alone create it.

She turned to leave the room and knocked into an easel. She watched in horror as an in progress painting fell to the ground. "Oh Allah" was all she could say. The storeroom door on the other side of the room opened and Saffiyah thought 'oh jigger I'm in for it now'.

"Saffiyah?" said a voice

Wait a second she knew that quiet calm voice. "Will?" she turned around to see his tall, slim profile.

"Oh Will I didn't mean to, but I think I just destroyed some bodies painting."

"Don't worry Saffiyah, I'm sure they won't be upset, they'll understand it was just an accident."

"That's easy for you to say" she snapped more out of panic than anger "you're not the one they're going to come after. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Not much really. I could ask you the same thing" he said as he began to clean up the spoiled painting.

"I'm sorry I snapped…. I'm a bit lost actually" she said as she took the painting from his hands "it's just this looks like a really beautiful painting and whoever's it is probably spent heaps of time on it and they'll probably be really disappointed"

She gasped as she turned the painting over in her hands and saw the name Will Scarlett printed on the back of the canvas.

"Will! This is your painting? Oh I'm so so sorry I really didn't mean to…."

"It's okay" He said standing up from cleaning the spilt paint off the floor and taking the painting from her hands. "It wasn't anything important anyway, I didn't even draw an outline underneath and I only started it yesterday."

"But still…"

"Saffiyah, don't worry" he smiled reassuringly "I can do another painting."

"Well from what I saw of it, it looked really beautiful; don't you take architecture not art?"

"Yea, I do" he said quietly, this wasn't a topic he really liked discussing, Allan was always on his back about it.

"So, why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why don't you take art? Why do you study architecture?"

"Well I'm alright at architecture and I do enjoy it, and besides there are more job opportunities in architecture than there is in painting and drawing. One day maybe I'll be able to combine the two and make myself a decent living". He didn't usually discuss this but she was so easy to talk to.

She grinned "that's the longest I've heard you speak for."

He blushed

"Will I'm sure you'll be great at what ever you study. Allan made you sound like some kind of child prodigy. How old are you? 17, or something?"

"I'm nearly 18. You can't be much older than that?" he asked tentatively

"I'm just 19"

He smiled "And as for all that child prodigy, that's just Allan being Allan, I'm not that smart, I just know what I want and I've worked for it".

"Yea I can understand that. My parents sent me here so I can have a good education and escape a world where I wouldn't be free to do the best I can do"

"You left your family?" Will asked, his voice laden with concern and a little awe.

"Yeah" she said "when I was nine." She'd got used to people asking this, but somehow Will sounded like he really cared.

"That must be really hard, when was the last time you saw them?"

"When I was nine, I try not to think about it too much" She lied, her family were always in her thoughts but she didn't like people to see her vulnerability.

"Oh sorry, I guess I'm just amazed you're so well adjusted and normal, you must be a really strong person." He blushed a little with the final words.

She laughed shakily "Not as strong as I make out to be Will." Realising she'd only known this boy for two days and she was revealing more him more than she'd ever shown anybody, she smiled and returned to her façade. "But what about you?" she deflected. You must miss your family too. It must be hard being so young and being away from them."

"I'm not that young" he said a little defensively. "And besides there is no them. There is just my brother Lukey".

"Oh I'm sorry"

The bell rung loudly bringing them back to reality

"What do you have now?" Will asked

"Well I'm meant to be in room 509 but I have no idea where that is" she smiled sheepishly.

"I could walk you. I've visited Allan here before a few times last year so I know my way around a little".

"Thanks Will" she smiled up at him as he held open the door for her. She didn't stop smiling all the way through her next lesson.

~o~O~o~


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 7 - When I Grow Up I Want To Be.....

~o~O~o~

There was a thumping and shuffling at the door and a rumble of voices. Saffiyah could clearly discern Much's voice saying "I hope they won't keep us wait.." cut off by a laugh that sounding a lot like Robin, or was that Allan?

"Marian, I think they're here." called Saffiyah

Saffiyah's suspicions were duly confirmed by a rap on the door.

"Coming" Marian replied as Saffiyah opened the door to reveal Robin's bright and smiling features.

"Hey Saff, you look great, you both ready yet?" he asked.

"Well I am, but you know Marian, everything has to be just so" Saffiyah said saying the last bit really loud so that Marian could hear her.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT, It's only because my hair is about 5 times longer than yours"

"Mind if I pop in and hurry her along?" Robin asked as they laughed

Saffiyah stepped aside and let Robin past

"So what's new?" Allan asked as Saffiyah stepped outside into the corridor with the rest of the lads.

"Not a lot, I'm so glad we're taking a break and going out for a bit. Lord it seems like all we do is study, study, study"

"Really?" Allan replied, "I'm not feeling the strain, but I guess I'm a lot more laid back than the rest of you. I laugh in the face of pressure." He said smugly

Much snorted

"Or maybe it's just because you're lazy!" Saffiyah responded and she poked Allan in the ribs.

"Hey where's Will tonight? It feels like I haven't seen him for ages" Saff asked

"Umm Will, yeah he said he'd, be here, he's finishin' up some stuff or sumfin'"

"Study stuff?" Saffiyah could not help but mimic his vernacular when speaking to him.

"Nah, he was in the art room when I last spoke wif' 'im, but ya cant really get much out of 'im when he's painting."

"You can't really get much out of him full stop" commented Much

"Ah speak of the devil" Allan called, as Will rounded the corridor corner.

"Sorry" was all Will said and then he smiled lightly around at them.

"How was the painting?' Saffiyah asked

Will's eyes widened a little "alright" he said quietly and then he glared a little at Allan, who shrugged back and said "you paint Will, it's no secret".

"Now where are Robin and Marian, how long can it take one person to get ready?" grumbled Much who was getting a little frustrated by now.

"I'm not sure gettin ready is all they're doin Much" Allan grinned

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Much was indignant

"Yea Allan, what is that meant to mean?" winked Robin as he appeared at the door

"It's meant to mean, let's hurry the hell up and get going" said Allan as he put his arm around Will's shoulders and started walking down the corridor.

Marian linked arms with Saffiyah and as they left campus she addressed the group at large "alright boys where are we off to tonight?"

"Well" Robin, who was the group's self appointed organiser, replied "I was thinking drinks at The Trip Inn and then we might head off to Shadows and check out the night life."

"Sounds good" Saffiyah said sounding more confident than she felt.

As they walked she withdrew from the conversation around her and began to feel a little nervous. Yes she'd been out before, but never to a night club. And though she had imbibed alcohol on a few occasions, she always felt a little funny about it. After all it was against the doctrine of her faith. Religion was modernising, but she knew her parents, if they could see her now, would not approve of her drinking. Never having been one to conform, she was still grateful to have picked up such a great group of friends so quickly and she didn't want to appear to be an oddity so early on, especially when she was just starting to feel like she was fitting in so well. She looked around and felt Marian's warmth on her arm, saw Robin winking at Marian and laughing at a joke with Much, Allan talking loudly and punching Will on the shoulder and Will smiling lightly with eyes sparkling. She felt happy and accepted inside, she didn't want to change that.

~o~O~o~

When they got to the Inn, Marian excused herself and dragged Saff to the ladies while the boys went off to find a table.

"So Marian" said Saff with raised eyebrows as she fixed her hair in the mirror "what was going on in the dorm back there?"

Marian giggled a little "Robin was trying to pull the moves on me"

"And?"

"What kind of girl do you think I am? He's gonna have to work harder than that!"

Saff laughed "how long are you going to string him along before he finds out how you feel?"

"Finds out how I feel? What do you mean? I don't like him like that!"

Saff raised her eyebrows again. And then laughed at Marian's attempt to mask her guilty look with innocence.

"Oh okay, fine, let's just say that if he plays his cards right tonight his efforts MAY be rewarded"

They both giggled at that for a moment.

"Ready to return?" Saff asked

"I don't think so Missy! Not until we've talked about you!"

"What about me?"

"Well have you got your eye on anyone? You and Allan seem to be pretty good mates"

"Yes MATES, nothing more"

"Sure, sure"

"MARIAN, really!"

"Yes I believe you" Marian's voice dripped with obvious sarcasm.

Saffiyah rolled her eyes at her.

"c'mon lets go" she said and she grabbed Marian's arm

"eugh fine, but you haven't heard the last of this"

"Hang on a second I need to fix my mascara" Saff said "do you have any on you?"

"Duh" replied Marian shuffling through her handbag and handing it to her and checking her reflection in the mirror "I didn't get a chance to say it before but I like your outfit, you look great!"

"Oh thanks, these heels are killing me though! Oh what a girl will do to look nice".

Marian nodded her agreement

Saff was wearing black tight jeans that outlined her curves, black heels to give her height and a midnight blue sequined halter neck top that revealed her bare back, beautiful skin tone and would have looked masculine on anyone but her. Saff wasn't really used to dressing up and she certainly wasn't used to wearing heals. If truth be told she hadn't really had many occasions to dress up for.

Marian's heels were even higher than Saff's and were red, although Marian was wearing a shortish black dress with thick shoulder straps and here long curly hair hung around her shoulders. Both girls, though vastly different in features, looked equally beautiful.

"Right, back we go then" Saffiyah said, enjoying the girlish companionship with her friend.

The boys were sitting and laughing at a table. Robin had brought Marian a Shirley Temple and Allan placed a beer down in front of Saff as she sat down between him and Much.

Listening in on the conversation Saff quickly picked up on the topic.  
"Look not ALL male chefs are homosexual Allan"

Allan snorted "whatever you say Much, just as long as you don't do your own interpretation of the naked chef."

"HA HA, what are YOU planning on doing when you get out anyway Allan?"

"Ah dunno yet mate, I mean I may be studying psychology, but I ain't plannin' on bein' a shrink or anything like that!"

"You'd make a good con artist" Will teased and received a hearty punch on the shoulder from Allan.

"You would! You conned me out of my Easter eggs nearly every year until I was ten"

"Well I am morally obliged to act on your gullibility, Will, how else were you going to learn not to trust people?"

Turning to Saff Allan asked "Where you going to be when you get out of uni?"

"That's easy" she replied "I'll be a doctor"

"A gynaecologist?" he winked and then quickly found he was the only one laughing at his own joke

"What type of doctor?" Will asked seriously

"I'm not sure yet" she smiled back

"Well we all know what you'll be Will" Allan butted in "a brilliant architect."

Will just shrugged, but Saffiyah noted the confused look in his eyes and the way he bit his bottom lip

"And Robz, will be a politician." Allan continued

"Prime Minister Robin" Marian announced mockingly

"That's the plan" said Robin as he put his arm around Marian "why else would I study diplomacy"

"Well that leaves Marian" said Saff, "who wants to be an editor"

"What a fine well paid bunch we will make" Robin chuckled

"Righto who's up for another round of drinks?" Allan asked

Will got up to go to the bar and Saff went with him hoping that she could just get juice this time.

"3 beers and strawberry & champagne please" said Will "and what can I get for you Saffiyah?" he asked a little shyly.

"Just water thanks" she liked how he called her by her full name.

"Com'n up" the bartender said gruffly

"Only three beers? What are you having Will?"

"Nothing, I don't drink, I'm only 17 remember"

"Of course" she couldn't help but feel impressed.

"And besides…" he trailed off looking sheepish

"Go on" Saff prompted

"Well I've seen what happens when people and alcohol mix. I mean I'm mates with Allan and let's just say he's embarrassing at the best of times"

"Fair call" Saff laughed "I'm so glad you don't drink either"

He looked at her and his eyes prompted her to go on

"I mean, it's not like I haven't had alcohol before, but it is against my faith and I while I don't mind one or two on a special occasion, I'm not hugely into over consumption."

"Fair call" he smiled repeating her words

She was a little taken aback that he accepted her faith and decision so quickly. And it pleased her. Suddenly something occurred to her.

"So if you're only 17" she nudged him "how come you can buy the stuff?"

He laughed "I know the owner"

"oh yeah?" Saff asked "who?"

"Me" said a gruff voice as a huge hand clapped Will on the back

Will started and then laughed "John, good to see you"

"Will, mate how you been?"

"Alright" Will nodded "Oh John this is Saffiyah this is John Little, he used to live in Nottingham"

John nodded at Saff "Well well, Will you've sure caught yourself a damn pretty one, I might say"

Will blushed furiously "oh no John we're not, she's not, Saff and I aren't…"

"Together" Saff finished smiling

"We're here with the rest of the gang" Will added nodding in the direction of the group.

"Righto, I might pop over and say hello" John added "these ones are on the house Ned" John said to the bartender and then gathered up some of the drinks and walked over to the table, quickly followed by Will and Saffiyah.

There was a roar of delight as John approached and gave Robin a huge bear hug, shook Much's hand and clapped Allan on the shoulder.

John sat down and joined them for a couple of drinks, before they got ready to head out to Shadows.

Saff enjoyed meeting John, he seemed a bit rough and tough initially, but he turned out to be a real softy as he told them all about his engagement to his fiancé Alice. Saff laughed along with the rest, looked smilingly at Will Scarlett, blushed at all of Allan's improper comments about her and sent mock lovey dovey eyes at Marian as Robin moved his arm from Marian's back to her waist.

It was 10:30 when the gang left to walk to shadows.

Saff's stomach gave an involuntary jump as they stepped out into the night, she pulled her top down, ran her fingers through her hair and felt something between guilt and excitement. Not knowing what the night would bring made her excited and a little scared.

~o~O~o~


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 8 - Shadows...of her past

~o~O~o~

"Yep, in you go" the bouncer said without even taking a second look at the under aged yet abeit convincingly tall Will. Saff was relieved when they were in the relatively clean air of the nightclub after the stale ureic stench that had attacked her nostrils during the wait in the line outside.

Loitering near the door Saff saw Robin lean in and whisper something in Marian's ear then whisking her off towards the dance floor. Allan grabbed Saffiyah's hand and dragged her over to dance before she could object.

"Allan, stop I can't dance" she cried as they reached the dance floor which was hot and crowded with body heat of masses of moving bodies moving with each other.

"Oh c'mon Saff, eeeeverrryone can dance" Allan insisted "even Much" he added with a cheeky wink at the other blonde man.

Saff followed Allan's line of sight and saw Much dancing a little nervously with a leggy blonde.

The music was pumping so loud Saff could barely hear herself thinking, she felt awkward dancing to the club music; it wasn't really her style. Her feet were beginning to ache and she could feel massive blisters rubbing at her heels. 'If only I could get out of these shoes' she thought. Despite this Allan kept dancing with endless and unwavering energy. Saff couldn't help noticing that Allan was a pretty good dancer, just ask him. He seemed to be at perfect ease with his body as he moved to the music.

20 minutes later Saffiyah's feet were still aching in her shoes and she left Allan, who was now dancing with two other girls, to sit down at the bar.

She spotted Will and headed in his direction, but froze as she saw a pretty barmaid with wavy brunette hair chatting with him in a friendly manner. Suddenly she smelled heavily alcohol scented breath as it blew on the back of her neck and felt a warm hand circle her lower waist. Instinctively she turned around and slapped the man sharply on the face.

"Oorrff" a familiar voice cried "what the heck was that for?"

"Oh gosh Allan I'm so sorry"

"Gee woman, you swing a mean left hook!"

"C'mon" she said grabbing his arm and wrenching him towards Will and the bartender "let me buy you a drink to make up for it"

"Hi" she said to the bartender a little rudely "a lemonade and a…Allan? What are you having?"

"Oh right um a rum n coke" he said still rubbing his cheek and then winked at the bartender

"com'n up"

"So Will, been busy I see" said Allan nudging him voice laden with suggestion and eying the bartender up and down.

Will looked confused

Saff laughed as Allan said exasperated "honestly Will, for someone so clever, you're not very observant"

"Hmm?" Will said not really listening, instead watching Saffiyah laugh.

"Well since you're obviously not interested, I may as well give you a lesson on how it's done"

"How what's done?" asked Will, still not getting Allan's point.

"Watch and learn mate" Allan said cockily as the bartender returned with the drinks "watch and learn"

"So busy evenin sweetheart?" Allan asked the pretty brunette as Saff sat down next to Will and both watched on with mouths open.

"Not so bad, it was earlier on but now there are just the trash and riff raff left still drinking" said the bartender handing Allan his drink smiling at him displaying her pearly white teeth

Allan chuckled "maybe those poor 'trash n riff raff' don ave anyone to drink with or talk ta"

"Is that so?" the bartender replied "Lorraine" she said holding out her hand for him to shake

Allan took it but instead of shaking it, he kissed it and said "pretty name for a pretty girl". Will almost choked, but Lorraine blushed.

"So how about I join you for a bit….um sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Allan, but are ya sure you can do that?"

"Yup, no problem" she said as she called out to her friend who was also working the bar.

"But are ya sure you want to hang out with the 'trash n riff raff'?" he said imitating her "migh not be safe for a girl like you"

"I think I can handle myself" she said

"And that's how it's done" said Allan to Will as Lorraine jumped the bar.

"Pathetic" said Saffiyah to Will as they watched Allan

"Don't worry" said Will, "she will be able to handle herself, she probably gets guys like Allan all the time"

"Yes, I suppose you are right" agreed Saff "so, you not dancing tonight Will?"

"Um nah I guess not. You seemed like you were having fun dancing though"

Not really, this music isn't really my thing, it's hot, stuffy and smelly in here and to tell the truth" she leaned in closer to his ear, whispering as if she were sharing some important secret "my feet are absolutely killing me."

"Oh" sighed Will, I was going to offer you a walk outside, but I guess if your feet…."

"OH no, let's go for a walk. Anything to get some fresh air"

~ * ~  
"Do you want to rest?" Robin asked Marian

"I could go for a water"

The walked off the floor, Robin gaping as he saw Much dancing while holding the hand of a tall and pretty blonde. Much was smirking at Robin as the blonde put her arms around his neck and moved closer. Allan was likewise engaged with a brunette but Robin was much less shocked to see this.

Marian recaptured his attention when she turned to him and said "I can't see Saff anywhere."

"I'm sure she will be fine, Allan is over there so he won't be causing her any harm"

Marian laughed. "Where are Much and Will?"

"Much is over there, but I haven't seen Will for ages, he must be with Saff"

"Oh, they will both be fine then I guess"

"Not as fine as you though"

Marian rolled her eyes and slapped his wrist, "you better be buying me a drink because that was lame"

~o~O~o~

"Eugh that's better" Saffiyah sighed as she took off her shoes and fumbled with them and her hand bag.  
Will took them from her and continued walking

"So" Will began with slight nervous strain in his voice "how have you liked college here so far?"

"Yea, it's been good, not what I expected…..better than I expected if I really think about it"

"How so?"

"Well, I never thought I'd have friends like this. I mean I have always had friends, but I've never been hugely close with people before."

Will nodded "I understand"

"Do you?" she replied looking up at him

"Yea I do. I'm close to Allan. It's like he never has to ask me stuff and I've never had to tell him anything, he just seems to know. But before that, well I never really had friends like that, not the same as Allan."

"mmm" she replied nodding, knowing that he understood. Gosh he was an intriguing person, so genuine but at the same time there was a fascinating and captivating depth to him, she could sense it. His shy silence made him mysterious. "What's your story Will Scarlett?" she asked boldly.

Blushing a little he replied "nothing to me really. Just me and my little brother Lukey toughing it out. I've lost both my parents, but I don't really need to explain that to you, I guess you know what it's like to live without your family". There was such an irrevocable sadness in his voice and she looked up at him feeling sympathy and genuine care.

"My parents aren't dead, but I do miss them. I never knew what it was like to have Mum and Dad at my tennis games or to drive me to Mc Donald's, I mean I lived with my Uncle and he was great but it's not really the same".

"No its not"

"But it's not just them I miss, I miss my brother Djaq"

"Djaq?"

"Yeah, he was my twin, kind of like my other half" she said more to herself than to Will. "He was the better me"

Will's silence urged her to go on

"He died soon after I left for England. He was terminally ill and we all knew it was only a matter of time. My parents were heartbroken. He had a cancer in the brain."

Will put his arm around her gently. There was nothing in it, there was something in it. He wasn't pulling anything she decided; he was just being a good person, a good friend.

His warm arm, gave her the will to continue. "Ever since he died, my parents have been so determined for me to succeed… sometimes it's as if they want me to take his place"

"Why aren't you parents with you here then?"

He wasn't sure if she heard his question over her tears.

"Saff." He held her a little closer, resting his chin on her head, "perfect hieghts" He thought. There was nothing much he could say; no real way he could help her. He could only listen to her and be there with her. She turned into him wiped her eyes on his chest

"Should we go back?" he asked her. He knew there was more to it. But he didn't want to push her because he knew how much he hated it when Allan pushed him to talk.

"Yes" she replied simply releasing herself from his hold.

They walked back to the club in an odd but somehow comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

As they neared the club they saw the rest of the gang chatting amicably outside; Marian on her mobile with Robin's arm around her waist and Much chatting with the leggy blonde from earlier on.

Before they approached the gang Saff turned to Will and said "I wasn't crying before" she muttered defensively.

"I know" he said seriously, though his face was masking a slight smile.

"Yeah well, just so you know"

"Will buddy ol pal" Allan's drunken voice called out to them in the night. "where ya been all nigh" he added as he approached them. When he reached them he put his arm around Saff, and nuzzled her neck. Saff didn't try to stop him; he was completely and utterly drunk. "c'mon Allan let's get you home" she said as she navigated him back to the group leaving Will standing in the cold looking wistfully after them.

~o~O~o~


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 9 - Man In Black

~o~O~o~

Entering the class room door Saff felt a noticeable drop in temperature. 'That's odd' she thought to herself 'Professor S' usually has the heater on in the morning, even if they were in the labs.

She took her seat and glanced over her notes from the previous lessons. Her thoughts drifted as they often did when she was meant to be doing something else. She was so glad she took Health Science. Medicine seemed to come naturally to her. It was like a puzzle that she had to put together. See the symptoms, work out the problem and then fix it. It made logical sense, and logic was something she understood. She didn't know where she wanted to take it yet but she was glad she liked what she was studying. Ever since Djaq had been diagnosed she had prayed and prayed to Allah for a miracle cure. But that hadn't happened. She had the letters from her parents to prove it. But with the loss of her brother the recognition of her life's ambition had presented itself to her. She wanted to save lives. To save the lives of peoples loved ones, even when her brother could not have been.

She had been a little weary of Professor Snuffelufigus at first. But she had grown to like him for his obvious enthusiasm and passion for his subject the course. He was a little man with a long white as snow beard and a somewhat high pitch voice that squeaked when he got excited. She loved his witty remarks and the way he made learning interesting. To her it was as it were all some profound new discovery and they were discovering it together for the first time despite the fact that what they were learning was taught daily in classrooms across the globe.

As if to contradict her thoughts a tall, dark haired man entered the room and sniffed loudly, drawing attention him or rather to his then protruding nostrils.

"Right" he announced loudly "my name is Professor Gisbourne and I am here to replace your other Professor who I understand is currently on urgent leave" he put extra emphasis on other and spoke in a condescending tone.

He paused as outcries of shocked poured out from the students. Saff was not only shocked but a little angry. This Gisborne could at least have the respect to call Professor S by his name rather than just 'Professor'

"Silence" he said sharply "Do not ask me where he is, that is not my problem, I only know that there is a strong chance he will not be returning for the remainder of the semester" he smirked lightly at the end of the sentence.

Saffiyah desperately wanted to ask where he was and if he was okay but something about this man warned her that he could be crossed easily and so she said nothing. She watched him enter the storage room and almost laughed as he returned donning a long black lab coat that opposed the traditional white one. Saff almost expected him to don a pair of black lab glasses. 'If Allan was here' she thought 'he would be making numerous comments about Gisborne's sense of style and he'd probably ask Gisborne if he's seen the movie shaft'. Gisborne had long black hair that looked a little greasy when he pushed it back behind his ears. He looked young compared to Professor S, maybe a little older then Robin and Marian who were 21. 'This must be his first job' she thought, but he seemed to ooze confidence and ambition. In truth she didn't know what to think. She tried to remind herself not to judge a book by its cover, but there was something about this man she just did not like.

"We shall begin." Gisborne announced as went to the board. "Now I understand that you all have a relatively good understanding about the basic functions of the human body…"he sneered as if he doubted it.

Saffiyah snorted out loud this time 'basics! Yea right' she thought

Gisborne's gaze turned to her, "something wrong Miss…."

"Amal" she responded with a tone of arrogance not far off the one Guy had spoken with a few moments earlier "and yes, I think it can be said that we have a more than basic understanding of the functions of the human body".

A couple members of the class gaped at Saff but the words were out before she could even process them. She was surprised at her self; it was so out of character. Usually she thought things over before she spoke. She was known for meticulously analyzing everything, so thinking before she spoke seemed like second nature. Maybe she'd been spending too much time with Allan. He seemed to be rubbing off on her.

"Well Miss Amal, I expect that you will leave that for me to determine" he said coldly "and that is why" he announced as he turned to the rest of the class "we will begin with a test"

The class groaned but Saff grinned. 'Oright' she thought, using Allans vulgar dialect 'it's on'. Saff was going to show him a thing or two that may readjust his attitude.

…

After the test Saff handed up the paper and Gisborne looked briefly over her answers while she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips measuring him up. He looked up and imitated her gaze before he gave her a sneering look as he said "you may go Miss Amal, oh and I suggest you read up a little more on contemporary medicines that combat the effects of the sleep disorders, I won't accept alternative medicine and if you ever do become a doctor I doubt your patients will either". She wanted to bite back at him but instead she forced a smile and said "page 133 I guess?" and then turned to pack up her writing equipment. She felt his eyes following her the entire time.

~*~*~*~

As she left the classroom after receiving a sneering nod from Gisborne she heard Allan's voice calling out as he literally bounced up to her and put his arm around her waist friendlily.

"Hows it goin?"

"Yea alright" she replied as he nudged him off

"You ungry?" Allan appeared unruffled at her rebuff

"A little"

"Lets go get sum ice cream, I know this great lil place on Bon Church street"

"Alright sure, but only if I get bananna. OH! Wills over there" she saw him leaving the art room and looking around shiftily. "Lets wait for him and he can come too"

"ahhh, oright, sure" Allan's voiced seemed a must uncharacteristically strained and a little disappointed. She let it pass and instead called out "Hey Will" she smiled and waved him over

"Getting ice cream" Allan told Will by way of invitation Saffiyah guessed.

Will nodded and they walked slowly towards the road. Saffiyah paused momentarily as she spied Professor Gisborne leaning back against a wall eying some poor young girl up and down much differently to the way he has assessed herself earlier. When looking at her he seemed to be measuring her up, but the way he was looking at this girl was much sleazier…hang on that young girl…no wait…oh yes it was…it was Marian. As Marian passed him on her way to the basketball courts she was laughing and calling out to Much. Gisborne's eyes watched her hair as it flicked back glazed over her elegant neck and followed it down, down….Saff turned away; she felt dirty even watching.

'Eugh' thought Saff 'there is definitely something about the new professor that just isn't right.' She resolved to mention this to Marian later.

Saff half listened to Allan jabber on about his day nodding and commenting occasionally while she walked between him and a typically silent Will. As they headed towards an ice cream shop Allan stopped suddenly both vocally and physically which caused both Saff and Will to look up.

"What is it Allan?" Will asked attempting to follow Allan's line of vision but apparently seeing nothing of interest

"Over there, in the blue" Allan's said with his voice filled with awe

Saff looked around curiously. Knowing Allan it was likely to be a girl.

"Over….there" Allan said exasperated as he pointed furiously at some thing Will and her could not seem to see.

"1968 Chevy Nova SS 9738 COPO Chevy II Thunder Maker"Allan reeled off "I've always always wanted one. My Granpa had one an me n' ma Dad used ta go round Sunday arvo's and help with modifications. We never seemed to have it quiet right an there was always somethin more to add or change or alter. It got repossessed by the banks years ago though"

Saff looked at the car Allan was describing. It was one of the ugliest cars she'd ever seen, but she doubted that Allan was so partial towards it because of its looks. It must have been the fond associations with his youth

"Allan, that Chevy watchyamacallit has a for sale sign on the back" Will mentioned

"What!?!"

Allan ran ahead and Will and Saff saw his eyes open wide and watched as he emitted a loud groan. They hastened towards him.

"How much?" Will asked, instinctively knowing the problem.

"Too much ta even think bout"

Will patted his friend gently on the back and Saff grabbed his elbow attempting to lead him away from the car and toward the ice cream shop.

"Nah I think I'll wait here, get me chocolate or sumthin Will"

"Okay if you're sure" Will said

As they left Allan pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Saff's jaw dropped. As a medical student she was obviously strongly opposed to smoking. She knew people didn't like to have opinions forced on them, but smoking was one area she could not just keep her opinion to herself, especially when it involved her friends.

She caught up to Will and nudged his arm companionably.

"What is Allan doing?" she asked still shocked

Will looked back. "You mean the smoking?"

"Yes!"

"Well he claims he's a social smoker, but he really only smokes when he's under stress"

Saff scowled "doesn't he know it's bad for him?

"Oh he knows alright but he doesn't take the health risks seriously. That's the problem with him, he's fun to be around and a great mate, but he doesn't take things seriously enough."

Saff nodded and added as an after thought "can't you stop him?"

"Me? He doesn't listen to me. I've tried but he thinks I'm nagging"

"He pays more attention to you than you think"

"Well we have been friends a long time, but sometimes I feel like he isn't really interested in what I think unless it's something he wants to hear. Ah sorry, let's not talk about this. How was your morning?"

Saff told Will about her new teacher as they bought the ice creams and headed back to Allan who was still staring longingly at the car. When they finally dragged him away he prattled on about all the alterations he and his dad had made to their car when he was a kid. Will seemed to be listening politely with real interest Saff attempted to do the same even if she had to feign her interest.

When they finally reached the school Saff noticed Professor Gisborne leaning against a wall talking to another professor but it seemed as if he was watching her over the professor's shoulder.

"OH SCORE!" Allan exclaimed as he picked up a $50 note of the ground

"Don't you think you should hand that in Allan?" Will mentioned quietly

"WHAT? No way. Haven't ya ever heard of tha old sayin mate, finders keepers, losers weepers!"

Saff's eyes were watching Gisborne who was looking at Allan and Will with some interest.

"This money my friends, is goin to the car fund" said Allan loudly and happily as he tuck the note in the back pocket of his jeans and then walked off to join in basketball game with Marian on a nearby court. "Catya" he called as Gisborne's eyes followed Allan to Marian as Allan grabbed her playfully by the waist and pulled her off the basketball.

Will and Saff just looked at each other

"Where you off to now?" Saff asked Will

"Well I was going to go and finish something I was working on."

"Mind if I come? I'm not so great at basketball and I promise to be quiet and I'll work on my practical report"

Will hesitated "ummm" then he seemed resolved "yeah sure"

Will led Saff in the direction of the art room. Saffiyah's curiosity was piqued but she deemed it best not to say anything as she followed him to the art room. They spent the afternoon chatting comfortably but the entire time Saff never saw the painting of the deeply private Will Scarlett. Neither of the two seemed to get much work done and strangely Saff didn't consider it a waste of time, which usually she would.

~o~O~o~


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 10 - From Bad to Worse

~o~O~o~

"Not long ta go now guys and that babies gonna be mine" Allan grinned almost bouncing with excitement.

"So Allan, exactly how much have you saved?" Will asked sharing a knowing smile with Saffiyah.

"And how much have you got to go?" Saff asked with laughing eyes while glancing sideways at a silently laughing Will.

"Well that's not the 'portant bit, is it now" said Allan frowning at the both of them.

Saff looked around, she could not have been happier at the moment, 'life was good' she thought as she gazed around in the bright summer sun at the cool greenness of the lawn and tress of the University campus lawns. Will, Allan and she had developed a somewhat unlikely yet close friendship. It seemed that they had been thrown together as Robin and Marian spent more and more time alone and a normally ever present Much kept disappearing suspiciously. 'Oh and John' she remembered. He was as much a part of the gang as anybody. They often went to the pub after lectures whether it be for relaxation and friendly banter or to discuss their problems. Strong but gentle John was always there to advise them or laugh with them.

But Saff, Will and Allan, the unlikely threesome that they were seemed to bond by more than just circumstance. And vastly different though they were, they somehow seemed to suit each other. Allan and Saff could quite often be found arguing about who was the brains, who was the beauty and who was the body out of the three of them. Saff remember these debates fondly as she and Allan hotly argued with quick wit and words with a silent Will listening on in the background. One afternoon Allan had laughed at Saff claiming that she couldn't possibly be the beauty due to the fact that a careless lab partner had caused an explosion in the labs that had singed her eyebrows. Another day, Saff had laughed at Allan as Marian stole the ball off him on the basketball court, claiming he certainly couldn't be the body if a girl could beat him at a physical sport. Sometimes Allan would pick on Will, claiming that he obviously wasn't the brains as his characteristic silence was really due to his inability to string two words together. Will would then interrupt to add that Allan obviously wasn't the brains or the beauty and since he was the most brutish of them he had to be the body. But when Allan asked Will which of these three Saff was, Will refused to respond. These arguments went round and round in circles until they all forgot what they were arguing.

"I hafta finda way ta get more cash" Allan interrupted her quiet reflection.

"Get a job" Will said stating the obvious

"Nuh uh, too hard, can't do that"

"Why not?" Saff asked

"ummm uh, lets just say that my slate aint exactly clean, if ya catch my drift"

Saff looked shocked but Will was laughing as he said "oh yea, I that's right, I remember the time when you.."

"Shut up" Allan interrupted elbowing Will in the stomach "not in front of a lady"

Saff was about to argue that she was really no lady and thus didn't need any sensitive treatment when she spotted Much walking towards them and waving.

As he approached Saff noted the smug look on his face and it appeared that Allan did too as he said "well Mr. Self Satisfied, what do you want a trophy for now?"

Much looked downcast and Saff was about to ask him his news but was beaten to the line by Will who said "Don't listen to him, what's new Much?"

"Well, for one of my practical examinations, some other students and I are throwing a charity bash"

"What's that?" Saff asked trying to cover up Allan's snort of shock and laughter

"Well it's basically a charity party where you all pay ridiculously high prices to get in and then there is an auction where we auction off some of the University memorabilia and then all the money goes to charity"

"Sounds like fun" Saff said

"It's got a theme too" Much added looking excited "It's a Cabaret theme"

"Oh wow!" Marian said appearing behind Much, with Robin who said "You'll look much more gorgeous in those short little dresses than Liza Minelli"

"Oh Robin!" Much exclaimed as Marian punched Robin's arm "I'm glad you're here, I was going to ask you to be compere for the night"

"I don't see why not" Robin replied grinning as Marian squeezed his hand

"And you Allan, I was wondering if you would be the auctioneer?"

"ME?"

"Well, yea, unless that is… well unless you don't want to"

"Okay sure. Do I get paid?" Allan asked hopefully

"Of course not Allan" Marian cried "surely something about the word charity implies that."

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you, it's a partner event" Much added

"What! why?" Will asked quickly with an odd high pitch in his usually calm voice

"Well there music and dancing and all that jazz" Much said looking pleased at his own play on words.

"Well it's nearly 1 o'clock so I have class and I better get going if I wanna keep the old professor on my side" interrupted Robin

"Yea me too" added Marian

Will was already leaving silently as Much mumbled something about a committee meeting.

Saff looked over to Allan who said he'd catch up with her later and headed off in some unknown direction sticking a cigarette in his mouth. But Saff saw him much sooner than expected. As she unpacked her books for her class in the lab she spotted Allan talking animatedly and quietly to Gisborne and then turn quickly and leave as Gisborne entered the lab. That was highly unusual!

What just happened? Saff puzzled as Professor Gisborne addressed the class in his characteristic black lab coat sneering down his nose at the them.

"Well, I was going to allow an interesting practical today on symptoms and effects of Aphasia but it appears if we did it none of you would understand it. I have reviewed last week's tests and most of the results were very poor. You can collect your tests and thanks to your low marks we will be spending a lesson on revising what you should already know without error"

On collecting her test Saffiyah frowned at her mark. She had received near perfect scores for the diagnostics and symptoms section of the text but had scored less than half marks in the treatments section. She looked up at Gisborne, outraged, and saw his smirking, smug face watching her. He approached her slowly, swaggering over to her desk.

"Is there a problem Miss Amal?"

Tilting her head on one side and frowning Saffiyah said "you deducted marks for correct answers; melatonin and hypericin tablets are a treatment for insomnia. And here you have marked the treatment for….

"Melatonin and hypericin tablets, Miss Amal, I think you will find, have no salient experiments backing their effectiveness. Besides there are herbal remedies, for old witch women. They are not the products of science."

"Not the products of science? A US, experiment done in 2007 done by the American Medic…

"Silence Miss Amal" Gisborne growled. He clenched his teeth and snarled "this is my class and I will not be questioned in front of other class member, undermining me in front of them, undermines my authority. If you have an issue you will see me individually. Are we clear?"

Saffiyah opened her mouth to argue then closed it again at the ugly look on his face and then replied forcedly "yes sir".

Turning to the rest of the class Gisborne began teaching the lesson and Saffiyah kept her head down and worked solidly but at times she could feel his cold glare on her back and that sent shivers down her spine.

At the end of the lecture she approached him, determined to question him about her unfair results but he left too quickly, ignoring her when she said "Professor" and left the lab turning off the lights, leaving her standing in the dark feeling dumbfounded.

~o~O~o~

Frustrated and angry Saffiyah went in search of Marian only to be found by a somewhat excited Allan who led her over to the noisy cafeteria.

"Good lesson?" Allan enquired

"Not particularly" Saffiyah replied moodily

"Ah well, I know what ya mean. Anyways I wanted to grab ya alone for a sec to ask ya somefing"

"What do you want Allan?" Saff replied a little rudely, looking around for Marian

"Well I was thinkin, that if we hafta go to this charity thing Much was bangin on about earlier, that you an I could go tagether"

"What?!?" Saff looked at him in shock as if she were seeing him for the first time

"What I mean ta say is, will ya go as my date?"

"Oh um, Allan I don't know what to say" Saff replied

"Say yes"

"Um okay, yes then. Look I'll catchya later" said Saff as she spotted Marian.

"Yea oright then, bye" Allan beamed.

~o~O~o~

"Marian! Hey wait up" Saff called to her friend

"Oh hey Saff, wait… what's wrong?"

"I've had the worst day"

"C'mon then lets get you back to the room" said Marian as she grabbed Saffiyah's arm and walked her to their room.

Sitting down on Saffiyah's bed Marian asked "so what's up?"

Saffiyah told Marian, about Gisborne's unjust marking of her test.

Marian smiled "that's not all so bad Saff. Different teachers mark differently. You have to give them the answers they want not the answers to the question"

"But that makes no sense" Saff replied "of course you have to answer the question"

"No you don't - not necessarily. Look you're obviously going to get nowhere raging at him again . To get results you have to work within the system, so just give him the answers he wants."

"But Marian, it's a matter of principal. I can't just…"

Saff was interrupted by knocking at the door

Marian opened it to the toothy smile of Robin and the gangly figure of Will Scarlett

"Can I help you boys?"

"I need to talk to you for a sec" Robin said

"Not now Rob, I'm talking to Saff"

Robin peered over her shoulder to see near tears Saffiyah. "Don't worry, Will can comfort her" Robin smirked as he dragged Marian off.

"Hey Will" said Saff glumly

"What's wrong Saffiyah?"

"Nothing much"

Will raised his eyebrows, "obviously" he answered sarcastically. "C'mon you can tell me, is it something about your parents?" Will asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh no nothing like that! Its stupid…it's just…"

"C'mon Saff what are friend's for but for listening" he said as he shuffled closer and she took comfort in his proximity.

He was achingly close to her now, she could see his almost non-existent beard and she longer to reach up and touch it. She wanted to know what it felt like, whether it would be soft and smooth like it looked or rough and prickly like her fathers.

"Friends?" she repeated as her breath caught in her throat. Her shoulder gently brushed his and she felt unexplainable shivers tingle where there arms had made contact.

"Yea of course" he smiled.

She mentally shook herself and then told him what she had only moments ago told Marian and received a very different reaction.

He was outraged "Well that's not right Saff! He can't dock marks just because he's arrogant and narrow minded"

"That's what I reckon, but what should I do? I obviously can't appeal to him about it. He'll just shake me off and that's if he doesn't ignore me first."

"Well you can't just leave it, you have to stop it now, it's only gonna get worse"

"But Marian thinks, I shouldn't say anything about it and just give him the answers I think he wants"

"But if your answers are correct then why should you change them?"

"I know, maybe I should talk to the Dean? What do you think?"

"I don't know. I think he's a pretty fair minded old man and maybe he could just have a chat with Gisborne and then things would be right. I'll come with you if you want?"

"What now?"

"Yea, why not?"

Yeah okay" Saff decided as she got up and they both walked in the direction of his office. "Thanks Will, I've just had a bad day. Oh and that reminds me; you'll never guess what happened. Allan asked me to be his date for Much's charity thing."

"What!?!" Will staggered a little "what did you say?"

"I think I said yes. To tell the truth I thought he was joking at first!"

"Right well, let's see the Dean first" Will said forcedly as they arrived at his office door. Saffiyah looked up at Will for reassurance but got none, instead she saw shock in his eyes and noticed his normally straight and tall posture was slouching. Feeling her eyes on him he smiled weakly.

"Yes, one problem at a time" Saff answered, not really realising what she was saying.

Saff tapped on the oak office door and heard a voice call "enter"

As she entered Saff mouth dropped, this was not Eddie, the kind faced Dean of the University. In his place sat a balding man with a devious look and a beard who was regarding her with disdain. As he turned to face her she notice his gold tooth as he forced a welcoming, but sarcastic smile. Behind his chair she noticed a pretty, little, yellow canary in a cage, but the canary looked encaged and trapped. And as the man told her to shut the door, she couldn't help feeling like the little bird, trapped and encaged in the dark little office.

~o~O~o~


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 11 - Villian or Victim

~o~O~o~

eeling rather vulnerable she crossed her arms over her chest and looked around the Dean's office.

"What can I do for you miss…?"

"Amal, and you are….?"

"Vasey, but that's Dean Vasey to you"

"Yes Sir, what happened to Dean Eddie?"

"He was no longer required to fill this position, interesting story actually, not that it's any of your business…now why are you here?"

"Um, right, Oh well I am having a problem with one of my professors" Saffiyah said, reminded of her purpose

"Well why are you telling me? Take it up with him." already the dean was sounding bored and disinterested.

"Well I have tried but they weren't interested."

"And who was this professor?" The Dean said while rolling his head back on the chair

"Professor Gisborne."

"Ah"

"He is deducting marks in my test for correct answers, because he doesn't agree with them."

"I see, so how do you know that they are correct answers if he marks them incorrect."

"Well sir…" Saff started, a little befuddled at the question.

"YOU DON'T! Do you think you are smarter than him? That you know more?"

"No sir I don't, it's just that…."

"SILENCE, I will not be interrupted." Vasey yelled, than continued at a hissing whisper "You don't know more, he is the professor, you are the student and a female student at that."

Saff's eyes widened, normally she'd have a million and one responses to that, but she was shocked beyond words.

"Professor Gisborne is not your problem, Miss Amal, your complete disregard for authority, is your problem." He said with his voice returning to normal level. "Now leave me, I have more important things to deal with than your petty worries and little cries of 'Gisborne is a big meany and he doesn't like me' "

"But…"

"Out" The Dean growled

"This doesn't end here…" She said, her anger overcoming her common sense

"OUT!"

Saff hasten towards the door, turned and took one last look at the balding man with the gleaming gold tooth and left. Outside in the corridor she leant back against the wall, her heart slamming against her chest. Her mind was racing with thoughts and she just couldn't seem to iron them out.

"Saff?" She felt a tentative hand on her should and she turned to face the soft, yet curious eyes of Will Scarlett, she was instantly calmed. "How'd it go?" he asked.

She gave a shaky laugh "not so great."

"Why not?" He asked shocked "I was sure that Eddie would hear you out."

"Well, that's where you're mistaken. Eddie's not the Dean anymore."

"What!?! What happened to him, he was a great Dean?" Will said shocked.

"Apparently he is 'no longer required' well that's what the new Dean said"

"Who's the new Dean?"

"Dean Vasey"

Will froze, his muscles tightened and his eyes hardened.

"Will?"

It was as if she was no longer there, he couldn't hear her or see her and it was if he was looking right through her.

She placed a soft hand on his chest "Will"

He looked at he and shook himself then grabbed her handed and rushed her down the corridor.

"Will what's happening?"

"c'mon, we gotta find Robin"

"Okay, but why?"

"Let's just find him first"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The gang were all seated in Robin's and Much's room

"So, what's so important, I had to be dragged away from the committee meeting?" Much asked

"Will's gonna tell us, go on Will" urged Robin

Will looked around at the entire group, nervous at addressing them all. "Well Saff and I just went to see the Dean about Gisborne deducting marks from her tests…"

"SAFFIYAH!" Marian interrupted "I thought we'd discussed this"

"Not now Marian" Robin interrupted "keep going Will"

"But it wasn't Dean Eddie in the Dean's office"

"What?!?" The gang cried out collectively

"It was…, the new Dean is…" Will was shaking, with anger or emotion, Saff wasn't sure which, perhaps it was both.

"It was Vasey" Will spat out with venom

The gang gasped, Allan's eyes widened as he put his arm around Will shoulder. "that is, that is.." Much was saying. Saff was so confused, what was going on?"

"Guys, what is it? What's going on?" she asked

"Right well" Robin said ignoring her and taking control of the situation "the question is what we are going to do about it?"

"Nothing" Marian said quickly "he hasn't done anything yet"

"He's done nothing this time, but you know he will"

"what will he do?" Saff interrupted a little irritated and very confused.

"We do nothing as of yet" Marian said

"Fine" Robin agreed, "Nothing for now, but the moment he…"

"We'll be onta him like a cat on a mouse" Allan finished sounding ridiculous but speaking so strongly nobody laughed.

"Well, I need to get back to the charity bash meeting if nobody objects"

"The charity bash meeting…." Robin said more to himself than anyone his eyes glazing over.

"Robin" Much said warningly "I know that look"

"What look?" Robin asked innocently

"Robin. We do nothing!" Marian reasserted

"Yes darling" Robin agreed

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Saffiyah was sitting in an armchair reading a long, difficult book titled 'Modern Medical Remedies' when Allan approached.

"Sup?" he asked smiling at her

"Not much, you?"

"Not a hell of a lot"

"Listen, earlier on with that stuff about the new Dean, what was that all about?" Saff asked.

"Ah well, lets just say this aint the first time him and us ave met" Allan said elusively

"Um okay, how so?"

"He used ta be the mayor of Loxley right. And well, he didn't exactly do the best job. You know corrupt an all that. He an Rob have a bit of a history. You know how Robs all righteous and what not. Well he and Vasey had a lethal clash of morals."

"Oh, I see. Why was Will so wound up?"

"Um, well there's a bit of a history, there too."

"Yeah?" Saff asked, concerned for her friend

"Its not really my place ta say. It's his business"

"Oh. Well I think I'm gonna go find Will, and thank him for helping me out today"

"Okay. Hey Saff, you still right for tommora night?"

"Um yea I guess"

"Great!"

Saff left a smiling Allan as she frowned to herself and left the room. She headed to the art room where she knew Will would be.

Walking down the snaking corridors to the art room Saff thought about what Allan had said about Will having a history with the new Dean. She'd been curious about Will's past when she first met him. She'd known there was so much to him and now the secrets seemed to be coming to the surface. She felt concern for him, the real genuine concern of friendship… friendship and nothing more of course. The same kind of friendship she felt for Allan.

But Saff wasn't fooling anybody, least of all herself. When Allan had asked her to the charity bash, it was as a friend…right? Well that's what she thought anyway. But now she thought about, if Will had of asked her instead, not that he ever would, but if he had she'd not have considered it an offer of friendship…and then of course she'd had have to have said no. Saying no to Will! Could she do that? It's not like she'd have a choice. But could she really say no to him? She doubted it. 'He's got demons from his past…just like I've got demons from mine she thought'.

She approached the art room and saw a brooding Will sitting and crouched over a painting. His long slow strokes swept the canvas with such care and precision. He was utterly and completely absorbed in his task and she didn't want to enter; it felt as if she was intruding on something personal. But though he looked immersed in his work and his features calm and beautiful he also looked lost and lonely…'like a sheep without its shepherd' she thought before reprimanding herself for her own silly thoughts. Reaching out of for the door handle Saff jumped as it had burnt her hand when she saw a tall blonde enter from the door on the other side of the room. Feeling like a voyeur she watched on as Will turned and smiled at the blonde who was very pretty.

"Hey Eve" Will said softly

"Hey, Will, I have to lock up now" the girl said smiling at him

"Of course, I was finished anyway"

"It's a beautiful painting Will" Eve said resting a hand on his shoulder

"Thanks" he smiled. Saff grimaced

"I understand the symbolism of the backdrop, but who's the girl? I feel like I've seen her before."

"Oh.." Will hesitated "Nobody. Nobody real anyway, just a symbol for beauty fractured by war and destruction."

"Really?" asked Eve "she looks so perfect but also so sad. How can someone that beautiful look so sad? She looks like…I don't know how to explain it…she looks as if…."

"She has been broken" Will finished Eve's sentence. "Broken and though glued back together she still has fractures."

"Yes exactly" Eve said as she approached the door where Saffiyah stood and locked it.

Guiltily pressing her face to the opaque glass Saffiyah watched the distorted figures of Will and the girl; Eve. She heard Will asking Eve if she had a partner for the charity bash. She heard Eve sigh and so no. She imagined Will's flushed cheeks as he asked Eve to partner him. She even felt her stomach fill with bile and Eve giggled and agreed. The she felt lonely and alone as Eve switched off the lights to the art building and she stood feeling the habitual coldness of her life fill her as the lights to the building turned off and she was left standing alone in the dark.

~o~O~o~


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 12 - Charity Bash

~o~O~o~

rap, rap, rap

There was a loud and brash knock at Saffiyah's and Marian's dormitory door.

"I know that knock" said Marian "my Prince Charming awaits" she added in mockery while Saffiyah pretended to vomit.

As Marian left the dorm with a smiling Robin for the Charity Bash Saff arranged her hair, tucking a few loose bits behind her ears.

Without warning Allan bounced in saying "well, well, well don't ya scrub up nice?"

"ALLAN! Knock next time"

"Yea Yea" he said brushing off her reproof

Observing the glazed look in his eyes Saff asked "have you been drinking already?"

"Course, how else am I sposed ta do this auctioning thing tonight"

"Right….well shall we get going?"

"Phew yea, I've never known a girl who hasn't kept me waiting while she gets ready"

Walking down towards the college hall where the Charity Bash was being held, Allan snaked an arm around Saffiyah's waist which she immediately wriggled out of. But Allan was not deterred as he rested an arm on the small of her back. Saff was too preoccupied to notice this time as she watched a tall unmistakable figure approaching the hall. As he got closer to the entrance he looked up and their eyes met, she held his gaze until he turned away and walked past them like he didn't see them, straight into the foyer where Saff saw him approach the blonde, smiling girl 'Eve'. Suddenly he looked back at her and she sharply turned her face away not wanting him to know she had been watching him. Pinching herself internally she thought 'get a hold of yourself Saffiyah!.'

Allan also seemed to notice that something wasn't quite right with her and enquired what the matter was. She brushed off his question by drawing attention to a large figure approaching them.

"John!" she exclaimed.

"Saff! Allan! How are you my friends?" John asked warmly as he embraced them both at the same time.

"Shall we go in then?" Saff said nodding towards the hall  
Entering the hall Saffiyah spotted Marian who waved them over.

"Is this where we are sitting?" Saff asked Marian

"I am, your not" Marian replied

"But why not? Aren't we sitting together?"

"Unfortunately not. I am sitting on this table with the new Dean" she scowled a little as she said this "and a few of the Professors"

"What, why!?!" Saff was shocked. Glancing at Allan she noticed that he didn't seem surprised or interested. 'Must be the alcohol' she thought.

"I have no idea. Ah talking about professors here comes one now" Marian responded

"What, exactly is Robin going to say? Robin's sitting with us." Saff hissed

Marian just shook her heard warningly and Saff looked up to see Gisborne approaching. Saff noted that he nodded at Allan before seeking eye contact with her. She purposely turned her head away, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd got to her.

Turning to Marian Gisborne asked "Will you be seated?" Marian nodded as Gisborne drew back her chair to seat her with a smirk that made Saff want to slap him. Instead she grabbed Allan's hand and dragged him over the where Will and Eve were seating.

They sat down at the table, Saff next to Eve, to Saff's unexplainable displeasure with Allan on her other side and Much next to Will. Saff looked further down the table and saw the massive form of John take a seat next to a petite woman. Realising this women was probably Alice she couldn't help but giggle at the difference in their sizes.

There was awkward small talk around the table as they waited for the event to start.

Eve was very much withdrawn from the conversation, with her near silent partner doing little to include her.

Much, taking pity on her asked her what she thought of the Charity Bash.

"It's a wonderful idea!" she remarked "I wish I were as inventive and as dedicated being selfless as the people who organised it."

Saff choked wondering if the silly girl realised how cliché that sounded but Much beamed with pride and Saff chuckled to herself, knowing from that moment Much was a lost man.

There was a squeak of the microphone and the small talk ceased as the gang looked up and heard Robin's voice on the stage.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen, professors and students. Welcome to tonight's Charity Bash. I am this evenings compere…or perhaps better known to you as Robin"

There was a very weak laugh in the audience. Saff saw Marian smiling and shaking her head in her hands.

Saff followed Robin's gaze over to Marian as he smiled goofily at his poor humour only to see him scowl and look a little shocked as Gisborne leant over Marian and whispered in her ear.

The evening started with some comedy courtesy of Robin though Saff couldn't help but notice Robin's eyes constantly flickering over to Marian. There was also entertainment provided by musical University students and then dinner was served.

"Great chicken" Saff voice rung clear in the somewhat awkward silence

"Yes" agreed Eve quickly before lowering her eyes and continuing to eat

Much leaned over and tapped Allan on the shoulder and Saff heard him saying that there would be an hour or so of dancing and drinks as an interlude before the auction started.

The mood around the table for the first half hour was uncomfortable which Saff thought was odd considering they were all friends, except for Eve, and that Will, Allan and herself had never had a problem making conversation before. Saff decided that this night was rather boring so far.

When Robin sat down next to Allan, Saff felt relieved. At least with his vitality and conversation it might ease the awkwardness at the table. But strangly Robin barely spoke a word as he leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and sat there with a look to rival Will's infamous brooding stare.

As Eve and Will got up to dance Saff watched on as Much got up and left the table quickly. To turn her mind away from the green thoughts that were blooming Saff looked at Allan and said "are we going to dance?"

"nah lov, I'm ex..huastd" He drawled "long day an all"

"And a little bit drunk too, I might add"

"c'mon, I'v only ad a couple"

"Allan you haven't even started auctioning and you're in a bit of a state" said Saff grumpily before turning her back to him and watching Will and Eve for a little while longer. Spinning around to Allan again Saff asked "So what is the go with Will and the new Dean?"

"I've tol ya befor Saff, It aint my place ta tell ya" Allan replied. Saff thought that he probably wasn't that drunk if he could still stick to his morals.

Repressing her own morals and taking advantage of Allan's tipsy state Saff pushed Allan again for answers knowing how unlikely it was she would get them from Will. "Come on Allan. It's hardly fair that everyone else knows and I do not. I thought I was a part of the gang…"

"Alright, alright, keep ya skirt on, I'll telya, just don go makin a big deal out of it infront a Will, he doesn like it. K?"

"Okay"

"Righto, where ta start, where ta start.." Allan mused.

"When Will was a boy, well his still a boy really, but when he was a kid, I mean younger than he is now, the Dean…Vasey.. he was Sherriff of Nottingham, where Will, Robin, Much, Maz an the rest of us livd. The Sheriff used ta be Marians Dad, but somehow, and nobodies quiet sure ow, this new fella Vasey got in and Marian's Dad got kicked out. There was always something fishy abou it. Well I thought so anyway."

"You think the votes were gerrymandered?"

"Hmm coulda been. Anyway things got more fishy from then on. The local newspaper which had been fairly anti-Vasey in the run up ta the election all of sudden was singin his praises. And then all these new laws came in tha took power away from tha council an gave it ta Vasey. I don't know heaps about it all, I mean I was just a kid and politics weren't exactly my forte, I was more interested in kickin a ball and playing pranks with Will on our younger brothers."

Saff smiled at this, imagining the two of em when they were little, up to no good.

"Anyhow, like I said, none of this mattered to us much, until Will's mum got sick. Vasey was apparently drainin the money out of the towns health care system and usin it on some new development or somethin. The people were so over taxed and the Scarlett family couldn't afford to relocate and take their Jane ta another hospital. And besides, by the time it was clear tha she needed to be in another hospitable the doctor said she couldn't be moved. Plus there were others sick that couldn't get beds either. There were all these mass protest in the city against Vasey and someone threw a brick at his window and somehow knocked one of Vasey's teeth out, that's why he wears those awful gold teeth ya know?. He of course got admittance to the hospital straight away and tha jus made people angrier."

Allan paused for a moment and watched his best mate on the dance floor, slow dancing with Eve. Saff studied Allan and wondered what he was thinking. She saw Allan shake as something inside Allan quivered a little. If Saff had been privy to Allan's thoughts, she might have known that Allan was realising that even after all these years Will wasn't reconciled with what had happened in his family. She may have known that Allan suddenly felt a need to get up and go to his friend, to stand in front of him and protect him from the evils of the world. Inside Allan there was an innate need to protect this boy, this simple boy that meant the world to him. Allan realised that these feelings weren't just that of a mate. They were the feelings of an older brother. When it came to Will, there was nobody in the entire world that Allan cared about more. Will had been through so much and Allan vowed to himself that he wouldn't let the boy be hurt ever again. But Saff couldn't know all this. But she could guess part of it. Saff, like Allan, realised that there was some type of bond between these two men, a type of current that flowed under the surface, twisting and changing, but always there. A current that flowed deeper than the shallows of normal friendship.

Watching Allan's contorted features as these internal thoughts plagued him Saff put her hand on Allan's arm and said "You're a good man Allan A'Dale."

Allan looked up quickly, shocked, it was almost as if she had been reading his mind. "right…well anyway let me get back to what I was saying. One cold morning Will's mother passed away and her family were grief striken. There wasn't a betta woman in all the world than Jane Scarlett. Will was angry, and believe me Saff, you've never seen him angry. He goes all quiet…quieter than normal and he gets this murderous look tha tells ya, ya betta be running as fast as ya can in the opposite direction."

Saff shivered at the thought

"Anyhow a couple days after his mother passed Will went out a protest infronta Vasey's house with a heap of other people, determined to speak his mind to Vasey. Dan, knowing his son, rushed out after him. I don think tha Dan was thinking straight himself. I was wif him and he kept sayin to me that he should be the one out there makin a stand, not his thirteen year ol son. Tha he should be the one showin the Sherrif, and tha he had ta get ta Will before he lost him too. It was crazy talk Saff, I know that I should have stopped Dan from going after Will. Dan shouldn av been goin anywhere in the state a mind he was in. But I was fifteen at the time and all I could see was a Dad wantin ta look after his son so me an Dan went afta Will tagether."

Allan paused for a breath, looking down at his hands he failed to notice the silent tears running down Saff's face.

"Dan and I found Will screaming at the Sherriff as his car went past and about to throw a rock through the car window. I grabbed Wills arm in time and Dan lunged at his sons body. Takin the dropped stone Dan lifted to throw at tha car only to be elbowed in tha head by a copper who musta been on crowd control. Dan fell to tha ground and died having a heart attack. Will lost both his parents in the same week. Worst of all I reckon is tha Will blames himself for their deaths, particularly his fathers…."

Saff had listened to the last bit of the story with her hand on her mouth and silent tears running down her eyes. Allan, seeing her grief and shock pulled her up and hugged her to him and she relaxed into his strong arms. Turning her head she watched Will only to find him staring back at them, before he quickly looked away.

Blinking back the tears she tried to release herself from Allan's embrace, only to find him leaning towards her and kissing her. In her moment's weakness and vulnerability, she was confused and didn't stop him. She felt numb to everything that was going on around her. After a moment she realised what was happening and stepped back and slapped Allan's face.

"Allan..how could you?" she cried angrily

"What!?" said Allan a little guiltily "I thought ya liked me, I mean ya are my date."

"As a friend! I came with you tonight as a friend"

Grabbing her things she walked in the direction of the door

"c'mon Saff, don be like that" Allan said trailing her

"Just leave me alone Allan" she said holding her hand out to stop them.

Allan scolwed bitterly "wouldn't hav minded if it was Will ere not me i'll bet"

Saff just spun around forcefully and continued to the door.

Saff turned and saw Much on the stage announcing the beginning of the auction. She saw John's rise and put a restraining hand on Allan's should before Allan shook him off and wove his way to the front of the stage still looking shocked and a little tipsy. What Saff didn't see was the observant eyes of Will Scarlett who first looked shocked at the kiss but then concerned. She didn't see him grab his jacket apologise to Eve and follow her silently out the gym

She left the gym and walked quickly back to her dorm. Changing out of her dress and into a top she lay down on her bed and sobbed. Her stomach was churning uncontrollably, a pit of confusing emotions. Touching her fingers to her lips she wiped them with the back of her hand as if to brush the kiss away. She wished she could undo it. It was all too much to take in at once, all too much to handle on her own. If this was what growing up and becoming an adult felt like, she wanted to be a child forever. What she really wanted was her mother. She wished she could bury her head into her mothers soft shoulder and be told that it would all be okay.

But there was no mother to hold and comfort her and it wasn't all going to be okay. This secret she was hiding inside her, holding on to for all these years was isolating her, making it impossible for anybody one to truly know her. But now she had found somebody who may possible understand what she was feeling, who may understand the grief that she had held onto for all these years, somebody who like her had no mother and father – And that somebody was Will Scarlett.

~o~O~o~


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 13 - Flashes of a Dream

o~O~o

The hazy sleep that Saff drifted into was more of a conscious slumber than true sleep. She dreamed. But it was a different type of dreaming than her usual dreams. It was as if she was aware of reality and she was watching herself in her dreams from an omnipresent view. Her dreams weren't continuous affairs with plots or climaxes. Rather they were flashes. Bits and pieces. Parts of memories mixed with the subconscious's own wild fabrications.

The most reoccurring image of Saffiyah's dream was the final image she held of her parents and her brother before she boarded the plane for her Uncles. But in the dream her parents weren't in a terminal, they were on a battle field with dead bodies slung around them and Saff wasn't boarding a plane she was entering a mosque. But she was sure it was that same image from the airport. It had to be, she'd dreamt it a thousand times. It was plastered in her mind like a photo or a painting. But it was so life like and the colours of her dream and this particular image were so vivid. It reminded her of one of Will Scarlett's astonishing paintings.

Will Scarlett. She could almost hear his voice echoing in her head; that low, gentle but wholesome hum. She could even feel his hands run up her shoulders as he tucked her in. His hands, long and precise fingers. His work worn yet beautiful hands. She could even see his face as it turned towards giving her one final looks before shutting the door. Saff slowly sat up in her bed, her mind still flickering between consciousness and sleep. Rising slowly she realised that she wasn't dreaming and that Will had just been in her room. Dazed she tried to remember what had just happened. Had Will Scarlett just been here? It felt like he had but she wasn't certain. Saff reached for her trainers and a long tan and woollen cardigan that draped down past her hips. After dressing quickly with slightly shaking hands Saff went in search of the man, or boy, she wasn't really sure what to refer to Will as.

Still slightly dazed from her sleepy state Saff left the dormitories and headed to the university campus. She wasn't exactly sure how she got the opaque glass door or how long it took her to get there. It was as if her body had gone onto autopilot as her latent thoughts and memories led her to the door of the art room. She rested her hand on the cold metal of the door handle to the art room her mind jolted awake. Saff kicked herself inwardly for being on campus in the middle of the night. 'What am I doing? Why the hell am I here in the middle of the night? How do I know that Will is even here and why do even want to talk to him?' Stupid stupid Saff! Don't you dare open that door. It will damn well be locked. Why would Will be here in the middle of the night? Just because you're slightly crazy doesn't mean anyone else is.' Sighing deeply at her own foolishness Saff turned to leave when she heard the unmistakable sounds of human groan within the room. Without another thought Saff found herself turning back to the door and gently pushing the handle so the door swung open and she tentatively entered a dimly lit room.

o~O~o

Shocked hazel eyes met her own as she approached the crouched over figure of Will.

"Saff…What are you…Why are you here" Will quiet voice filled the dark and vacant art room.

Saff didn't respond for a whole minute. She was trying to snap fully into reality. There was something intangible about this moment. It was if it were an obscure continuation of her dream.

Finally responding, but not answering Will question Saff asked "what are you painting Will?"

Without turning to his canvas Will replied "I'll tell you later Saff" then he turned the canvas around on the easel so that he couldn't see it. Then Will stood up, offered Saff his seat and leant on a desk a meter or so away from the chair.

Running her eyes over his slim and relaxed figure Saff took his previously occupied seat.  
"Were you in my room before Will?" Saff asked, not sounding accusatory but in a slightly defensive tone as if attempting to justify coming in search of him.

"Yes" Will replied a little shocked by the direction of her conversation.

"Why? I mean shouldn't you be at the dance?"

"Um" Will shuffled uncomfortably with neck inclined forward hiding his face

"Come on Will" Saff said forcing her voice to be cheerful "It's just me. Nothings wrong with you being there. I'm just curious"

Will seemed a little more settled as he responded. "I saw the thing with Allan. You looked shocked and a bit upset. I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

To Will's surprise Saff just laughed. Responding to the confused look of Will's face Saff said "Stupid Allan! I won't forgive him for that."

Still looking shocked Will approached the laughing girl tentatively. Resting a soft hand on her shoulder Will asked "seriously Saff, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, fine, absolutely fine" Saff giggled

Will didn't look convinced and he carefully moved his hand from her shoulder to her back. Upon seeing tears glisten in Saff eyes her moved his hand up to her neck and gave it a gentle squeeze.

That was all it took to break the façade and send Saff into tearful hysterics. Sharply rolling into Wills body she released and let herself cry. Her hands gripped Will's upper arms tightly, a little too tightly. He didn't seem to mind though and instead wrapped his other arm around her back and began moving it up and down slowly and soothingly.

Saff had no idea how much time passed but it seemed like and age and when she finally calmed down she told Will this. He chuckled lightly as his fingers played shyly with the tendrils of hair on her neck. Saff just sighed and rested her head against his warmth.

Releasing her slowly and somewhat reluctantly Will sat Saff down and moved back to his position against the bench before he said "do you want to talk about it?"

At first she didn't respond…'Did she want to talk about it? She felt she owed Will an explanation although she knew he wouldn't push for one. But she didn't want to heap any of her baggage on his. Particularly not when he had so much of his own, it wouldn't be fair. And even if he didn't and she did want to talk about it was it really a good idea? Finally letting someone in would be a relief. And she knew nobody would understand what she was saying better than Will. But she didn't want to become too close, too attached and sharing this with him would increase the inevitability of that. Sure friends was fine, but more than that was forbidden. It just couldn't happen.

"Saff?"

"Um well it's not simple Will and its kinda hard to explain."

"I've got the time"

'Oh what the hell!' "Ah well Allan kinda told me your story Will"

"My story? I have a story?"

"You know what I mean. What happened with the Dean and your parents"

Will scowled and looked away from her

"Don't blame Allan Will. I manipulated him. I coaxed it out of him."

To her surprise Will didn't yell or get angry he just sighed

"Well I suppose you were going to find out somehow"

She nodded in agreement. Moments passed.

"so what has all this got to do with you Saff?"

She sighed "I guess finding out what happened to your family reminds me of what happened to mine. It dragged up all these memories that I have been repressing for so long. When I think about you Will and what has happened in your life I guess I see a lot of my own life."

He nodded, evidently curious to what exactly had happened to her parents but obviously willing to let her tell things at her own pace. Having her talk about his past was tough for Will. There was no point denying it, she could see the flashes of pain in his eyes. No matter how well he hid everything Will's expressive eyes always managed to give him away. This led Saff to thinking that a lot of people in Will's predicament would have monopolised on the moment here, having the chance to talk about their own pain – but no he wouldn't do that, not Will Scarlett. It made Saff wonder if he was just too selflessly compassionate for his own damn good.

She stood up and took one step towards him. Just the one step. Him standing before her and her knowing the impossibly kind, compassionate and somehow whole person he was despite what he had lost allowed a small worm of hope to wiggle into her gut. If he could stand strong then so could she. She saw in this moment how alone he truly was, how the world had wronged him and how situation and circumstance had hit him, repeatedly, when he was down. But he had faced up and kept on fighting, kept on living. Seeing all this before her, just through him standing there caused something inside her to move, to shift just a little. And this gave her confidence and the motivation to let him in. She was ready to share her pain because to have him know would make it easier to bare. The next time Saffiyah Amal would open her mouth would change her life because the next time she spoke, she would no longer be alone….

o~O~o


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Flight

Author: Lili44

Genre: (AU) Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood or any related characters.

Synopsis: Nobody ever thought that Saffiyah was just an ordinary girl. But there is so much more to her life than was ever expected. Join Saff on her journey through University as she finds new friends, deals with stresses and faces her past, present and future. Will Saff ever be able to face her past and can she fight for her future and win? Will Saff find her kindred spirit? Join the gang in a tale of living, loving and letting go.

Chapter 14 – Safe Harbour

~o~O~o~

_It was a land of sea, sun and sand. It was a land of harsh yet undeniable beauty. It was the land of her birth. Acre was her city. Acre was her home._

"Saffiyah Amal." Her Mother would coo softly whist putting her to bed "Allah has given you many gifts. You have been given great wings and the ability and will to soar. But his greatest gift to you is your home; the place where you always come back to. Home is the place where you are safe, the place where you belong; home is those who love you." Unbeknown to Saffiyah these words from her Mother that she had considered clucky and cliché would come to haunt her dreams.

For nine year old Saffiyah, home was her family. Home was her brother Djaq. It was her sandy planes and clear blue sky in Acre.

_Though she was only nine and a girl at that, she had always been intelligent and keen to learn. Her parents had always wanted her to have the best education she could. Muslim schooling in Acre was acutely underfunded. Acre didn't belong to Allah's people alone. Acre was approximately one third Muslim while Jewish people made up the overwhelming two remaining thirds._

Coexistence between people with separate ethnicity, religious beliefs and even political beliefs is hardly within the realms of human nature in any place, during any period of history, this held true for Safiiyah's desert home, Acre. Conflicting religious and territorial views were responsible for long held discord between the peoples of Acre. Long ingrained prejudicial believes were almost inescapable. Humans were cognitive misers and thus sub grouping was a natural part of the human psyche.

The instinctive ability to group people and assign them similar traits regardless of the individual variances, was what caused prejudice and hatred and the desire for revenge. Hostilities were a very real part of life in Acre.

Saffiyah, in her youth was naively unaware of any of this. Though intelligent and quick witted she was still a child and thus somewhat blessedly ignorant.

But life has a way of sweeping people off their feet, tossing them about and forcing them into situations that just didn't seem fair.  
When she was eight Saffiyah was promised to local Muslim boy Dabir Yusri. The Yusri family, Saffiyah had been told, were one of much pride. They believed they could trace their name back to the time of King Richards Crusades. In their pride they also harboured violent resentment towards the Jews of Acre who they believed stole their land.

Upon Saffiyah's betrothal to Dabir her father discovered the Yusri's attachment to anti-Jewish groups that was on the brink of becoming violent. Dabir, though only two years Saffiyah's senior, was sworn into this band and through her betrothal to him so was Saffiyah.

Saffiyah's father tried diplomatically, yet desperately to free Saffiyah from the arrangement. Yet Dabir's father, Yuzan refused with threats of violence. Once you were in, that was it, to turn back was to desert and to desert was to become a traitor. Saffiyah's family, through association was unwillingly dragged deeper and deeper into the hostilities. Saffiyah Amal was a nine year old girl amidst a mine field of violence, hate and prejudice.

~o~O~o~

Saff's eyes were tightly shut as she elucidated to Will the fleeting fear she felt when suspicious Jewish soldiers entered her home, pressed her mother to the Wall and interrogated her father, while her and her brother were kept at gun point. She felt flashes of red fear and swells of emotion remembering emotions she'd so long repressed.  
Approaching her slowly Will took her gently by the elbow and then without warning she crashed into his lithe yet firm chest. His arms engulfed her and she was frozen against him. There was something enigmatic and hypnotizing about his breathing, as well as the way his hands began to rub her arms and her back in an attempt soothe her. Before she knew it, her whole body was leaning heavily on him. He received her weight easily, and she knew that if he'd suddenly release her she would fall. She closed her eyes, as she could feel the pale beating of his heart, and his light breathing. She inhaled, knowing his scent, recognizing it.  
She couldn't remember the last time she'd been held like this. Truly held, not just hugged or comforted but given up wholly to rely absolutely on another human beings support. She'd bore all to him and stood now raw and vulnerable. His arms around her felt like a latch to the present as her past threatened to sweep her back in and overrun her. It was frightening how good it felt to be held by him, how secure she felt in his arms. He was like her safe harbor and Allah help her she wasn't letting go.

~o~O~o~

_Months after her betrothal, the Amal's found themselves precariously treading water in a situation that would inevitably end with them sinking. They were in so deep and it seemed that Saffiyah's future was set on a speeding train bound to have a bloody crash. _

_  
In one last attempt to save their daughter from a destiny they wished they hadn't chosen for her, they prepared to attempt to flee the country. They were to go to England and live with their Uncle, and apply for refugee status. But all that came to a crashing halt the season Djaq fell Djaq hospitalized with Cancer the Amals plans to flee fell through.  
_

_Yuzan, offered them a choice. Saffiyah would be allowed to go to England to study as long as she guaranteed her return so she could wed her betrothed. However, her family would be held hostage on threat of death, to ensure her return. Djaq in return would receive private and specialized care that the Yusri wealth and prestige could guarantee them.  
_

_It was a case of Sofi's choice. Set Saffiyah's violent and dangerous future in stone or not give their son the best care available to save his life. How do you sacrifice one child's future for the others? It was a question only her parents could answer. _

~o~O~o~

o~O~o

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sure you have noticed but I do not generally leave authors notes. But I am going to make an exception because I wanted to thank my reviewers who mean so much for me. It's always nice to get feedback and while I don't write just for the comments it is lovely to know people are reading and enjoying. So special thanks here goes to the reviewers, particularly those who have stuck with me all the way through 'Just a Glimpse' and 'Flight'. Please keep reading my stories guys and let me know what you think, it does truly make it just that little bit more worthwhile. So here is to my faithful reviewers **Soulprovider, Shanima, Emily Scarlett-Cullen, Wishful Trance, RandomStalkerPidgeon, Bekaz13 **and all the other readers who have been reviewing Flight. In addition to those just mentioned I would also like to thank **Dreamsand, ****bLaDeoFtHeNeBuLa****, Mizco, Harllett, DeanParker, Beauty11 **and all the others that read and reviewed 'Just A Glimpse'. So thanks guys for sticking with me.

I would also like to extend a special thanks to **Weldolet** who some of you may know from the RH2006 board who has been beta reading 'Flight' from about chapter 7 for me.


End file.
